Handling a Situation
by OCfan11
Summary: Link just wanted to save the kids. Ruby just wanted to find her teammates. Everyone else just wants a drink (and for them to hurry up and save the world already).
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Heroes

Chapter One: Meet the Heroes

He crouches, ready to jump after Midna for the last stretch, when the shout comes and startles him so bad he almost nosedives into the purple mist below. "Yang!"

Link scrambles away from the edge in time so he doesn't tip over when Midna zooms onto his back once again. He growls lowly at the harsh, added weight of the imp. Midna hushes him with a thud on his head. Link huffs, but crawls forwards when the woman leans on his ears to peer where the sound comes from up ahead.

"Weiss!" calls a higher-pitched voice. Not quite as high as Ilia, or even the imp's crazed laughter, but Link could see it getting annoying really fast with his newly heightened sense. "Blake! …Anyone?! Yang! Someone! Is there- Oh!"

He tenses when a shadow with a hint of white light moves behind the gate up ahead, just before the place his map marks as having two of bugs-of-evil. Midna leans forwards even more, making him grunt as she squashes his head into the ground. "Eee hee hee, now what's this? That's not a spirit."

She squawks and pinwheels when he jerks up. Dread hits because she's right; through the fog he can see the outline of a person climbing over the gate. A young woman brushes off her skirt, and he can see there are a few slim rays of white peeking around the black circles covering her eyes. Just as he goes to jump to the stone ahead, Midna pulls him back by the ear. "Hold up, servant. Aren't you curious as to how she's untouched by the twilight?" She pulls his ear back further, and Link almost growl at the strain. Midna's next whisper makes him pause. "You had to turn into a wolf to be protected, remember?"

 _Maybe she's like the princess_ , he wants to say, but her words ring in his head. They remind that he is a beast now, not a Hylian. He also has the imp on his back here in the twilight covered forest. His first instinct, to rush to the woman below, would not end well. She would either see them and be scared – _just like the villagers, and Midna was in his shadow then_ – or be unable to spot them like the other spirits.

"Yang! Weiss! Blake!" the young woman shouts again. She draws her hands behind her and takes a deep breath to scream. " _Yang! Wei_ \- Ah!"

The bugs-of-evil burst from the ground, and the woman takes a step back. Able to see him and Midna or not, Link sets up to jump. His rider doesn't protest this time, gliding through the air to hover over the stone he needs to jump to. The wolf pauses and swings his head towards the human woman when it sounds like something grinding. Even Midna turns, both imp and wolf staring in disbelief as the woman cuts the bugs into pieces with a… scythe?

"Ew," the woman groans and whines, shaking the large scythe-like contraption to get rid leftover gunk from the bugs. Then she folds up the scythe – _how?_ – and tucks it behind her back, under her cape. " _Please_ let that be the last of them."

The woman doesn't spare the leftover tears of light more than a glance as she walks to the destroyed bridge. She sighs, takes a few steps back, and then runs towards the purple smog.

"You idiot! Stop!" Midna's shout follows Link's worried bark.

But the woman's _turned into flower petals and shot off to the other side of the area_ before their words reach her. Link runs to the opposite side of his platform, and can see the red cape flow as the woman walks towards the cave. Midna snaps out of her stupor to come and watch, and makes a strangling motion when they hear the woman call out again. Then the imp drops back on Link's back, crazed cackle spilling through her lips. "Well, that was interesting and all, but we have a job to do wolfy."

He can't even bring himself to growl because she sounds as disturbed by the whole thing as he is. Still, it's been a crazy couple of hours – days – and a girl turning into flower petals is not nearly as strange as giant light spirits sending him around to gather their lost parts, or how the world seemed to be taken over overnight.

Out of curiosity, he sniffs the petals once he reaches the ground. Roses. He doesn't think he'll forget that smell anytime soon.

;;;

When Ruby pondered how third year was going to go, she never imagined something like this. Then again, she thought they'd make it to this year's Vytal Festival without incident. They had a two month streak of nothing going horribly wrong on their missions, the longest it's ever been. No criminal organizations hiding in abandoned railways, no backstabbing city officials hiring untrained mercenaries on the side and expecting her team to get along with them, and no unexpected Grimm showing up and possibly killing everyone in sight.

She had so much hope in a normal third year. All it took was a stupid helmet taking offense to Weiss' new prototype-grade dust to screw it up.

(It wasn't Ruby's fault this time and she plans to rub it in her partner's face when she finds her. Take that, Weiss. She is not a trouble magnet, thank you very much.)

Ruby trudges back to the giant tree she originally ended up in. How she ended up in the tree is still up for debate, but she's blaming it on the helmet piece that was in her hand when she woke up. Maybe she should return to the room with the giant plant. She was hoping to find _something_ that would defeat it. That stupid, sentient people-eater plant which ate the helmet piece now has skin too tough for Crescent Rose to cut. Maybe those strange people she helped out have an idea of what to do.

Ruby pauses at the sound of a howl. It doesn't sound like a beowolf, but at this point she would gladly take Grimm over the bugs, rats, people-eating plants, and bats. At least the Grimm don't leave behind goo and guts. These things do turn to smoke – or bits of light – instead of dusty particles, so she can at least pretend it's the same.

Ruby yelps and ducks behind a rock when the world seems to shimmer. The young woman gapes as everything lightens and rectangles stop falling from the sky. Hesitantly, she pulls the sunglasses from her eyes and checks her reflection.

"Score!" Ruby cheers, pocketing the item and skipping up the path to the tree. Her eyes have _finally_ stopped glowing, which means she can go all stealth-mode and _not_ risk the creatures coming after her because she's a beacon in the night. That was annoying to figure out, along with realizing activating the full-brunt of her 'special power' burnt all nearby creatures to a crisp. A pang echoes through as she thinks about the first guy she accidently almost killed in this world, when her sunglasses came off and she freaked.

Making an annoyed huff at the sight of a spider web covering the tree's entrance – _again_ – Ruby takes out her scythe and cuts it away. She knocks with her free hand and calls out. "Hello? Are you guys still here?"

There's shuffling and someone calls out a willowy, "We are here."

Ruby smiles and skips in. The strange, light grey skinned people of wherever she's ended up – because this is most definitely not Remnant, and these people have no clue either – stand nervously inside the first room. They seem to relax when she appears, and the tallest one wrings his hands as he moves closer to her, speaking in the same willowy, almost moaning, tone they seem to have. "Are you alright, Lady Ruby?"

"I'm good, guys," Ruby smiles and holds up a thumb. "How are you all holding up?"

"Better," willows a woman, bowing her head in greeting. "The curse no longer holds us."

"Glad to hear," Ruby nods quickly. She sneaks a glance at the tall man. "Again, I'm really sorry."

He waves her off with his good hand, the other with its burning white marks in a sling. "We are free, thanks to you."

The third stands and nods his greeting. "How fairs the world outside?"

"I think well?" Ruby frowns and glances behind her. "The square-thingies all stopped falling and there's sunlight now, so I suppose good? I couldn't find my friends, or any more of you guys."

The three light grey skinned people frown and exchange nervous glances. "The curse…"

"If the Light World has returned to normal, it makes sense the curse left with the twilight," the third says, wearily. He turns and bows to Ruby, making the human feel more awkward. "We do appreciate all your help, Lady Ruby."

"Er," she nervously scratches her head. "Yah, sure guys. Are… Is everything alright?"

"We will be unable to leave until the sun sets," the woman speaks softly, rolling her shoulders. Her armour tinkles and she moves to sit again. A quick laugh escapes her. "It is worrisome."

"Well," Ruby glances at the exit behind her. She should look for her teammates, but at the same time she knows the other women can handle themselves. Ruby looks back at the three former shadow beasts, and just knows this is what she has to do. "I'll stay with you, and make sure you guys make it wherever you need to go."

After their surprised looks, she gets their thanks. Then she sits down and makes them tell her everything they can about this world, where they come from, and just what the heck is going on.

It's not good. Ruby curses the helmet and swears to take great joy in destroying it if – _when_ – they all return to Remnant.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or RWBY franchises. The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

 **A/N: I've been going through my old, unposted stories and found this. I don't know… I thought it might be nice to put this up… Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2: The Heroes Meet

Chapter Two: The Heroes Meet

"So," Ruby says cheerfully, but the skip in her step is gone. "The big monkey with a hat destroyed the bridge. We can't go that way."

"We have found a compass," Jayren – the injured Twili – says in his haunting voice, presenting the item to her like a treasure.

Ruby's cheeks heat up and her smile turns nervous, "Uh, thank you! But, you hold on to it. I'm sure you can use it with the map better than I can." It has nothing to do with her inability to read a map. No, of course not.

"Of course, Lady Ruby," he says, moving to the female Twili – Carinama – and the monkeys Ruby's been releasing as she finds them.

"Lady Ruby," willows a voice behind her, making her squeak. The final Twili smiles a little at her glare. "Apologies." His smile fades and the human just knows she isn't going to like what he says. "We should really be moving soon. The cave crawlers have been coming in more frequency."

He's talking about spiders. She almost wishes the monsters of this world were Grimm; at least the Grimm don't spray guts everywhere before they turn to dust or smoke. "You're right, Tal. Is there a plan to get you three out of here?"

"The world will fall into shadow soon," Carinama says, a monkey following her as she slips into their conversation. "We can use the moment of dying light. The people of the tree have agreed to help us, as we will be weak within the excess of passing light."

Ruby nods seriously, turning to the monkey. "Thank you. Are there any more of you around here I can free before we leave?"

The monkey replies positive and leads her to the map. Somehow, the compass being near reveals chests and cages around the area. The place where she lost the helmet piece has a skull, because _of course it does_. The monkey points to an area past the broken bridge, where she'll have to use her semblance to access.

"I'll go get 'em!" Ruby smiles, making a confident pose. "You can count on me."

"When you come back," Carinama traces a finger on a path towards the skull-picture room, "we will leave for the next area. Would you be alright using your _guan_ on the flying critters?"

"We know you are trying to reserve your supply," Jayren says quickly, bowing respectfully. It clicks in the young woman's head that they're talking about her _gun_ and her want to save bullets since apparently this world doesn't have them. "If it is not possible, then we will help try to stop the winged critters while you and the tree swingers move to the next room, Lady Ruby."

"Yes, Lady Ruby," Carinama says quickly, abashed.

The redhead can practically feel Tal bowing at her back in order to stay respectful. She has tried _very_ hard to get them to drop the formal act around her, but apparently sparing their lives equates her to royalty for them. Ruby can't wait to crawl in a corner and _die_ after all this is over. Never will she let her teammates know what happened here. Never.

She is a huntress, gosh darn it. She does not need some secret kick-butt guard throwing their lives to protect her; that's _her_ job.

"I'll get you all across, no sweat!" Ruby tells them with a wide smile while she secretly wonders how Weiss ever got used to this.

;;;

He leaves his village by choice this time. That's what Link tells himself but facing the giant tree in the distance leaves him unsure. He's doing this little side trip for Midna because he really _does_ owe her, no matter how much he doesn't trust her. She knows things – probably a lot of things – that have to do with the state of the world. It's too bad his ability to talk – _telepathically, since he can't actually speak_ – hasn't been working properly since he got turned into a wolf. He has a lot of questions, and the silence is hard.

The flower wearing monkey is nowhere in sight, but there is a glowing wolf in the middle of the path leading to the tree. If not for the white outline, the wolf would blend perfectly against the sunset overtaking the forest. Link is hesitant walking up to the predator, and that is what it is. Its eyes stay sharp and disapproving. What it disapproves of, he doesn't know.

Loud bangs echo through the air, making Link draw his sword and shield. He glances around, but nothing has fallen or come to surprise attack him. The bangs happen a few more times, and with his newly heighten hearing he can tell they come from somewhere past the large tree; his destination.

He doesn't notice he's close to the glowing wolf until it growls at him. He resists baring his teeth and growling back, instead setting up the shield in a position Rusl taught him. The disapproval recedes slightly in the wolf's eyes, but Link has no time to question it as he's jumped by the animal.

Midna scolds him later for passing out, not that it's really his fault. The ghost is a prick who decided to taunt him and get mad when it takes too long to learn a _lost art_. Link is not impressed, and takes great pleasure burning the spider web blocking the entrance to the tree.

He doesn't think about what could have made a web that large. It doesn't cross his mind that nature is a scary force, what with all the crazy magical things happening to him lately. Turning into a wolf. Bugs of darkness with gooey light centers. A reoccurring monkey smart enough to steal his lantern and guide him through the poisonous fog. (The fact that he's alive and the first thing the people of his village do is try to convince him to go after the children. Him. Barely eighteen. Barely an adult.)

He frees the flowered monkey easily, but pauses at the sight of the person-sized spider crawling around the next room. A slingshot will _not_ defeat this.

"Over here, oh mighty hero," Midna drawls after he's wiped the dead spider's innards off his sword. He goes up the stairs without a word, raising an eyebrow in question. She motions to the open treasure chest, and gets annoyed when he gets confused at her. "Someone's been here recently. In fact, all the chests in the room have been opened."

He doesn't know how that equates to someone have being here. They could have been emptied ages ago.

"Never mind," Midna practically spits, slipping back into his shadow. "Let's just find what we came here for."

He doesn't argue. Like Midna says, all the treasure chests they come across are open. The flowered monkey follows them, seemingly just as confused. Eventually he finds the one path he can get through, killing the bats that attack when the wind shifts his platform. It's dark outside by the time he reaches a room with one of the moving platforms. The darkness doesn't seem to matter, though, as his newly enhanced eyesight lets him see in the dark.

So, even in the low torchlight, he can see the tall person in the shadows across the room. They straighten off the wall, but don't do anything else to give away their position. Link's hand itches for his sword, but even he knows it won't do any good.

The door on the left of the bottomless-pit of a room grinds open. A monkey comes out, followed by the woman in a noticeable skirt and cloak. Link freezes at the sight of _her_ , and for a moment swears he can smell rose petals again.

"Tal!" the woman waves at the man in the shadows, and Link blinks. Her voice is lower than he remembers, and not at all grating. He wants to step forward, but it doesn't feel like this Tal has stopped watching him from the moment he entered. Part of him feels cowed at the thought that someone thinks he's a threat, while the more protective side wants to get the woman out of here because everything in him screams the other man is a threat. "Will you be able to help this one into the next room?"

"Yes," Tal seems to halt himself from saying anything else and detaches from the shadows. Link tenses up at the sight of a man definitely not Hylian, though the woman doesn't flinch. He swears Midna twitches in his shadow, but Link is taking careful steps forward so it might be his imagination.

The monkey notices him and calls out to the flowered one at his side. The woman follows the animal's gaze and blinks at Link. He pauses again, eyes drawn to her face. Delicate features, peaceful stance, with eyes a kind of white he didn't think was possible. When she smiles his heart has one hard beat to take his breath away.

"Hi!" her voice is back at the pitch he heard when he was a wolf. "My name's Ruby!"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! A big thanks to all those who followed and favourited, and to herpaderp1028 and Guest for reviewing! The support means a lot. Hope people enjoyed the chapter**


	3. Chapter 3: Heroes Meet The

Chapter Three: Heroes Meet The

Link isn't sure how – _no,_ really _, he has no idea whatsoever on what just happened_ – but he, Ruby, and a couple of monkeys are backtracking to a broken bridge where the possessed king monkey is on the other side waiting to face them.

No Midna or the Twili are coming because apparently even moonlight can be bad for them. He's still _really_ confused about that too, and Ruby's still apologetic about her eye-light power hurting Midna. The imp got _bowed_ to by the other Twili. That's probably been the most unbelievable part of all this.

(Because Link still doesn't trust Midna. The imp drags him around from place to place, almost took his head off a few times and leaves him to fight their battles. Even though their goals align, he still doesn't know what she's searching for or why. No, there's been no reason to trust her. It's all mutual benefits between them. (With the power shifted towards her; he doesn't like being called anyone's servant.))

"This way!" Ruby shouts in a voice that doesn't make him want to cover his ears. He doesn't know whether it's because she trusts him now – they've fought together against plants and keese; nothing to dangerous both they know the other can hold their own – or because she's not nervous anymore. She flows like fighting is what she's made for.

"I go to a school for it," Ruby answers when he asks, and _he can ask_. His ability to speak telepathically is still on the fritz but it's easy to use directly on her. She mentions something about _semblances_ and calms him down when he realizes he's stopped moving his mouth to his words. "We're put in teams and taught how to fight monsters. I'm the leader of my team: Team RWBY." She winks. "R –W –B –Y. A capital letter for each of our preferred names. How about you? Where did you learn to fight?"

Link doesn't think him learning to fight in a small village is all that interesting compared to a school for fighters, but Ruby listens like it's the best thing she's heard. She shares stories of her father and uncle teaching her and her sister, and he trades with his stories with Rusl and Epona.

"I'd love to see your horse," Ruby says as they open the door to the windy space between trees. "We'll find her and you'll have to show me how you can jump fences!"

The shorter woman is very optimistic, Link finds. He catches the scent of roses in the downwind and realizes he's smiling at her positivity.

When was the last time he felt hope like this? _Days ago_ , he realizes. Back when he thought he'd finally be leaving the village to play messenger.

"Well, um…" Ruby mumbles a bit too high pitched. _Nervousness_ , he realizes with a flinch. She flashes him an apologetic smile and lowers her voice, turning back to the line of monkeys hanging upside-down in a gap between trees. They are all holding onto a rope and clapping, encouraging the two-legs to come so they can throw them to the other side. Link realizes this with a gut-sinking _oh_. "I guess I can go first?"

He lightly tugs her shoulder back, shaking his head. He'll do it.

"No," Ruby sighs and pats his hand. "I'll go first. Your aura isn't as strong as mine. I'm pre _tty_ _sure_ I can survive the drop."

Link is not okay with that. However he doesn't have time to try and pull her back before Ruby's running forward. He's lunging forward, trying to grab her cape in case she falls. It flutters under his fingers as she jumps and grabs onto the nearest monkey. He's stuck shaking, heart pounding in throat, as she is swung away from. _Ruby!_

"Wee!" Ruby cheers as she's quickly tossed from monkey to monkey. Link breathes a hard sigh when her feet touch ground again. He doesn't even know why he's this scared for her, she obviously enjoyed it. They probably do something like this all the time in her world. She said she could probably survive it.

 _The Twili can't survive in the light_ , Link thinks as he steps back and gets set to jump. Ruby's cheering him on and that gives him courage. Maybe it's because the Twili have invaded his land and Ruby's by herself looking for missing teammates, but he cares about her survival more than the people they left near the boss room. _Ruby's people must have a weakness_. Link doesn't want to imagine the woman barely his age, who is clearly stronger and brighter for such a small package, defenceless to the world like the Twili.

Link is breathless when he lands on the other tree. His mind blanks when Ruby quickly hugs him before checking him over. "Any pulls? Sores? Are your shoulders alright?"

 _I'm fine_ , Link tells her. He's not sure what his expression is that has her backing off sheepishly, but he feels… _touched_. It's been a while since someone thought to check his status. Ever since proven he doesn't bleed, it's like he should be okay at every moment of the day. (Muscles shouldn't shake after long hours with the sword, so he pretends he isn't sore. Can hold his breath for long minutes underwater, so he pretends his lungs don't ache. Cracked on the back of the head? The pond healed him so go after his missing friends and ignore the headache.

Now a wolf? Don't ever pass out from the pain again.)

"Are you ready to go?" Ruby asks and Link realizes he's been staring too long. He nods and matches her determined smile.

Barely a minute into the battle, Ruby shouts out, "The bug-hat's controlling him! We have to get it off!"

Link slices through a plant determined to eat him, and looks around. He watches the monkey throw its boomerang, and then jerks his head up when he get a sudden plan. _Distract him!_

"On it!" Ruby shouts, ducking out of the way of the people-eater plants and waves her hands. "Over here, you big-butt monkey!"

Link smiles slightly at the childish insult and goes behind the pillar the monkey is on. Once the boomerang is thrown at Ruby, Link wastes no time rolling into the base. The monkey, knocked off balance, is hit by his own weapon when it comes back.

There's a flash of red and the scent of roses hitting his nose as Ruby appears beside him. She hurriedly grabs at the bug-hat, starring at Link with wide eyes. "Help me pull!"

He doesn't question it and grabs the other side. On her count they pull with all their might. The bug and monkey screech, but the creepy hat is weak and releases in seconds. The thing goes flying, and then Ruby is there slicing it in half with her too-big weapon and petals trailing in the air.

The freed monkey king spares them a hoot before leaving them locked in. Then Ruby's at Link's side. "You were amazing, Link! You were all like _slash_ , and _bam_ and wow! You need anything?"

He smiles and shakes his head. Ruby backs off, still smiling as she goes to check on the door. "How do you think we can open it?"

Then the boomerang _talks_ to him and suddenly the entire dungeon is easier.

"How much you wanna bet this is for that big door in the room where we left the others?" Ruby asks, holding up the huge key from the treasure chest that was blocked by the boomerang's puzzle. She has to hold it with two hands, and it barely fits in Link's one.

 _At least we can enter a new area_ , he tells her, pocketing the key. One good thing about Midna is her ability to make his pockets unlimited-space storages. _Maybe your helmet piece will be in there._

"That's true," Ruby agrees. "Hopefully it won't magic me home if we do find it. I still need to find my teammates."

Link doesn't falter his stride even though his heart sinks. He doesn't want to think about her leaving. Only with her has he _finally_ felt that this fight against an invading world to find the kids might be possible. Ruby is a light against the twilight, both literally and figuratively.

Midna slips back into his shadow when they are thrown across the giant chasm. Ruby checks on him again, and then on the Twili who use the shadows to reach them instead of the monkey-rope. The key does work, and they enter the final room together.

It's a mess from start to finish. The water is poisoned and only bombs are effective. Then the thing has a secondary form, so Ruby and the Twili take to distracting it – especially when it starts spitting poison – while Link struggles to coordinate with the king monkey who swings back and forth with bombs he can boomerang into the thing. Enough hits and it dies, and Ruby has to run the Twili out of the room so the moonlight doesn't kill them. Link can barely get a telepathic word out to Midna that the helmet piece – _which looks suspiciously like her own helmet and can she please explain why_ – should go to Ruby.

"Just swear you'll let us use it to try and get to our home," Ruby says with a seriousness Link doesn't like on her. He feels like a scolded puppy, and she's not even aiming it towards him.

Midna doesn't seem to have his problem. They two women bicker a bit more before the Twili join in, saying something in their language to Midna that has the imp relenting. "Alright, fine!"

Ruby smiles a little and Link thinks _that's it_. Everything's fine. His and Midna's plan is to head to the next area of twilight to free the region and look for the kids. They are going to have a bit of a wait though, as Midna tells him she can send the Twili home through portal nearby. The one where the broken bridge-thing is. Maybe it will even purify the portal for his own future wolfy use.

Link goes to be teleported to the entrance with the Twili when Ruby says her goodbyes.

That's when Link realizes that it is very much not going to be okay.

(And if the newly wolf-like senses of his are making him tense, telling him not to let her go off alone, _howling at him to hold onto his pack member_ , then it's his human side that reminds him they met merely hours ago and he has no right to her.)

The eighteen year old prophecy-chosen hero burns the image of her into his head and wonders what he could say to make her travel with him.

;;;

"Be careful around the Twilight Princess," Carinama whispers to Ruby at the edge of the dungeon entrance. Ruby couldn't be teleported with them, so the Twili spread out to wait for her return. The older woman kneels down to hug Ruby, whispering to her ear. "We owe you our lives, but we cannot go against the Queen."

"That's alright," Ruby says easily, patting the woman's back. "I just want you three safe, so you better be careful."

"We will work so our queen has something to arrive back to," Carinama replies, holding Ruby's shoulders softly. "For all your powers, you must work intelligently to be safe. Do _not_ attempt to save the other royal guards as you saved us."

"That's my choice." Ruby lifts the woman's hands and clasps them together in front of her. "And I would hate myself if I didn't do everything I could to save everyone I can."

"Lady Ruby," Tal appears in the shadows behind Carinama. "If we do not meet again, it has been an honour."

"We will meet again," Ruby says, squeezing Carinama's hands once more before hugging Tal goodbye. "But you'll have to put up with hearing about all of my adventures from your friends I save."

"I look forward to it," Tal says easily, sharing a look with Carinama that tells the other Twili not to push it.

At the entrance/exit Jayren doesn't hug her but bows as a sign of respect and shakes her hand goodbye. "Strike swiftly, Lady Ruby," he willows softly.

"Always," she chuckles back. "Don't injure yourself further, Jayren."

He just smiles and joins his fellow guards. Midna pops out of Link's shadow, smoky figure with her arms crossed and one eye narrowed. "Are you sure you don't want to join us?"

Ruby smiles easily at the queen, hiding her want to stay behind her own mask of a leader who needs to make a difficult choice. (The difference is Midna snapped while Ruby has done this type of fetch-quest before) "I'll probably see you guys around. And if we split up, we'll probably have a faster time 'freeing the world'."

Midna snorts at her air quotes and nods, relaxing as some kind of understanding passes between them. "Eee hee hee, see you later."

With the shade back in the elf's – _Hylian_ , she has to remember that better – shadow, Ruby turns to find Link staring unblinkingly at her. She almost feels cowed at his mixed disappointed-puppy-pleading expression. The young woman's smile doesn't falter as she stares into blue eyes that search her soul. "Remember, I want to see you on Epona one day!"

His lips twitch into a small smile as he nods. Ruby can feel… something as she walks backwards, waving at the group she's leaving behind. She hates saying goodbye to new friends, and they can't even keep in touch because there isn't a CCT in this world.

(And if she wishes her and Link could have had a campfire storytelling aside that night, well it's probably just a mix of wishful thinking and homesickness. She always enjoys the after-mission activities with her team the most.)

Ruby gets directions from a man with birds flying in and out of his hair, and gets on her way. Hyrule Field is large and expansive, but she's a huntress and moving through areas fast is what she trains her aura for. Plus, having a semblance like hers means extra speed all the time.

(She'll need to sleep soon, though. For now it's better to keep the adrenaline up and crash later.)

The huge wall of twilight is intimidating, but she draws forth her anti-Grimm light and blasts it at the wall. Then she throws her body through the hole as it tries to regenerate itself. Ruby can feel her eyes lighting up – _it burns oh ouch it burns_ – as her body fights back against the power turning her into a formless spirit. Ruby slips on the sunglasses Coco gave her and continues her jog.

"Oh," Ruby hums, slowing down when she reaches a spot with shadow beasts and a broken bridge. She can get around easily enough, what with the rocky outpost nearby in perfect position to use as a springboard over the canyon. However, she can't leave these Twili cursed here. But she also doesn't want a repeat of 'Lady Ruby' or risk hurting them if they do follow her around in the twilight.

Then a loud, thunderous sound echoes in the valley. Ruby's head is not the only one to snap up towards the mountain in the distance as something dives from the clouds in order to swat away boulders shooting up from an erupting volcano.

The light from Ruby's eyes gets brighter – _burns hotter_ – as relief and hope fills her. The young woman can't stop her smile or the shout she knows won't be heard. " _YANG!_ "

The twilight beasts hear her though.

"Oops."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! A big thanks to all those who followed and favourited, and to Nicholas Friar and James Birdsongfor reviewing! The support means a lot.**

 **I hope people enjoyed the chapter**


	4. Chapter 4: The Great And Powerful Yang

Chapter Four: The Great And Powerful Yang

Ruby's having an…

It's been…

Well, everyone's alive and the spirits and Twili are separated and not going to die after she broke the curse-thingy on them and kept them far, _far_ away from each other to lick their wounds. And now she's in a town doing the exact same thing she did for those in the valley; with the little difference that some spirits get dragged into a building by other spirits while Ruby drags the Twili to a cave she was accidently thrown through.

So everything is _fine_.

"Why does the mountain keep erupting?!" Ruby whines and dodges yet another boulder that somehow _follows her as it falls_. This is ignoring the boulders the spirits on the mountain keep rolling down. They don't seem to know she's here, but the cliffs are too narrow to jump over so she's playing life-or-death dodgeball on her climb to see Yang.

Of course, then she sees more cursed people walking around as she spends another half hour breaking the curses and making sure they're alright. Only one is a spirit, and is immediately carted away by the other spirits. Once the Twili are under cover and awake enough to stay safe, Ruby goes to continue her trek up the mountain.

"It is not safe, Lady Ruby," says one of the ones she's saved as they struggle to follow her or pull her under cover as well. And yes, the mountain is irrupting and just maybe a couple boulders would have landed on her head if she wasn't under cover with them but she'll be fine.

"I have to go help my sister."

"We can go find her for you, Lady Ruby."

Ruby sends a pointed look to the sky and then smiles cheekily at the Twili. "Thanks, but I've got this."

Ruby's gone in a flurry of petals and misses the hushed whispers of the Twili. "Is she implying _that's_ her sister?"

;;;

"She definitely went this way," Midna says dryly. Looking at the white scorch marks on the wall of twilight, Link has to agree. It's almost like wings burned into the structure. The sight fills him with both relief and worry, but hopefully her scent isn't faded enough he can't track her down if need be. "So," the shadow of Midna sends him a cheeky grin, "want me to let you into the twilight?"

Taking a deep breath he nods.

Midna smiles and floats into the twilight. Then _a_ _monsterous yellow hand bursts from the area above the scorch marks and grabs Link, hurling him into the dark_.

Coming to, Link gets to his feet just to fall on all-fours again. He can shake off the pain and _other_ seeping through his veins, only grunting when Midna slams onto him. It's sad that this is familiar. The instincts of a wolf rush forefront and he discreetly scents the air, searching for pack. ( _The human thoughts try to stray away from_ _the idea of pack; he's barely known her a day_.)

After Midna gives the signal, he switches his senses and can see a trail of rose-smelling red. Link takes off- and almost trips on a wooden sword.

 _The kids_ his mind screams.

"See," Midna chirps while he's having an inner crisis, "isn't being a wolf more convenient?"

The kids or Ruby?

 _He's known them his whole life._

She's pack.

 _They're family._

She's _pack_.

"Is that a dragon?!"

Link jerks up to see that _yes_ , it is a dragon. A slim, golden dragon that's swatting boulders erupting from a volcano. And from time to time it's on fire.

"Your world is crazy," Midna tells him and Link would like to argue that they don't normally have dragons just flying around playing pass-the-ball with volcanos. "Come on, we've spent enough time dawdling."

But they dawdle some more to send some shell-shocked Twili back through the portal they came from and find the broken bridge. How it got into the heart of Faron Woods, Link doesn't want to know. The spirits of Hylian soldiers promptly lose their cool and run the other way when the bridge does get fixed. No time to play babysitter, Link takes off towards the town two overlaying scent trails lead to.

( _She smells like Roses_ , the human part tries to tell the senses _. I won't forget it, just focus on the kids._ )

He doesn't like squeezing under gates any more than the last time he had to do it. He notices then, after he's shaken loose the dirt from his fur and started the trek into the village, just how quiet everything is. The dragon has disappeared, the volcano is silent, and there aren't any monsters around.

 _Ruby's definitely been here_ , he thinks, amused.

"Lady Midna," willows a Twili from a cavern he almost didn't notice. Midna shoots off his back to talk with them. Link tries to follow, but the imp snaps at him to keep guard.

They send these Twili back too. Then off to the spring for a Tears of Light container. Link pities the spirits more than his anger they didn't protect the land. They had one job, but his knows better now than to hope for someone to come to your rescue.

They find the kids terrified as they listen to the crazed townsfolk talk about darkness and madness. When Beth breaks and Colin comforts her with a promise of Link saving them, he wants to howl. _I will save you_ , he wants to tell them. _Not for your parents or for some sense of duty, but because you deserve to be saved. I will always come for you._

(Midna was the only one to come for him. Didn't he deserve to be saved too?)

"Where could she be?" Midna wonders after they've collected all the Tears around town. Sure, a building or two blew up but needs must. Also, he doesn't have enough rupees to pay for property damage so maybe it's good no one knows it's him. "Ruby isn't stupid enough to try climbing an active volcano, is she? Eee hee hee!"

 _Then what does that make us_ , Link wonders. They dodge boulders and flying death traps and hunt bugs, all the while hearing the dragon fly down from the clouds when the mountain erupts. Nearing the last bit, there are some Twili hiding under cover who beg Midna to "Stop Lady Ruby from being crushed by her sister."

They send them back, wondering what all that was about. "Wasn't her goal to find her sister? I think they'd want a reunion. Eee hee hee!"

"YANG!"

Midna yelps when Link jerks his head up, ears twitching. The shout is faint, but he can pinpoint the light shining atop the volcano as it erupts.

 _As it erupts?_

Ruby waves like crazy, trying to get the dragon's attention.

 _Is her sister on the dragon?_

"Move!" Midna shouts, jerking like out of the way of a falling boulder. "Don't just stand there like an idiot-"

Link yelps and dives away from the largest slab of hot-rocky-death yet. The mountain falls quiet and an annoyed shout can be heard in the distance.

"Oh," Midna giggles and snorts. "She really is a think one, isn't she? Come on. The faster we finish getting the tears, the faster we can get her down from there."

Except nothing is that easy. Ilia's not with the kids, the Goron's won't let him up the mountain, and he doesn't want to go back to Mayor Bo and have to explain both those facts.

Plus side, Link gets to be on two legs again, the dragon's disappeared, and he now has his horse. The young man nuzzles Epona and sighs into her mane. The senses of being a wolf are still there, pushed back and calm enough once he registers Epona as pack. He's twitchy at leaving Ruby on a mountain. He wants to introduce her to his friends and family and make her promise not to stand at the top of an erupting volcano again.

"Stop your moping and let's get going," Midna pops out of his shadow to scold. "Maybe you'll be lucky and she'll be here when we get back."

Link gives her a Look. Midna cackles and ducks back into his shadow with a last shout. "I wonder what her sister's like!"

He hopes she's not as reckless as Ruby.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! A big thanks to all those who followed and favourited, and to ShadowRock21 (thank you so much) for reviewing! The support means a lot.**

 **(I'm hoping to get longer chapters out when the plot kicks up in a bit. Hopefully.)**

 **I hope people enjoyed the chapter**


	5. Chapter 5: Great and Powerful Yang The

Chapter Five: Great And Powerful Yang The

Link had hope that things would at least start being okay. Can they start being okay? He would appreciate that.

It starts with the ghost of the old hero teaching him a new skill. Which, yes that is great except he hasn't been practising the Ending Blow. And learning the Shield Bash has him landing on his butt over and over again while an air of disproval radiates around the ghost. Normally Link has a good eye for timing but today he struggles.

Then comes telling the villagers he's found their children.

Then comes telling Mayor Bo he hasn't found Ilia. Followed by asking for help getting past the Gorons. Link learns how to sumo wrestle easily, then learns he's going to get his butt kicked once again by the Gorons. Thankfully, the cheat of the iron boots will hopefully make his first couple losses less of an embarrassment.

Link leaves Ordon Village absolutely certain that, for the rest of the day, all he has to deal with is a long hike up Death Mountain.

"Colin has sustained heavy injuries from the monster attack," Renado, the chief shaman of Kakariko Village, says in greeting. The poor man has been trying to keep an eye on all the kids as well as the men and women of his village who had the misfortune of turning into shadow beasts and back. He wishes he could deliver good news to the stoic young man. Link just winds up like a spring and wishes to see the boy. "He will be alright with rest; my daughter and Beth are looking after him." He pauses with the young man at the doorway, watching.

Link doesn't know whether to be relieved and wait for Colin to wake up, or relieved and push on with the journey. He's know which one he'd rather have done days – _has it really been days_ – ago. With Midna in his shadow and Ruby last seen on the mountain, he knows what he must do; _one of his family injured or not_.

"The woman who saved him," Renado says before Link starts the trek, "came from the mountain. She punched the monsters into defeat. I never thought I'd see something like that, but then the world has surprised me much these days. She bought the last of the gunpowder from Barnes before leaving for the mountain again."

"Blonde?" Barnes, the Bomb Shop owner drawls when Link stops by asking about the event. "Yah, real nice girl. We set a deal since it was all I had. I warned her not to go up the mountain, but she said she had to go back and help her sister." He sighs and flips his mask down, lighting up his welder. "That woman punched a Bokoblin through a _wall_. Don't know what she needs gunpowder for."

"So…" Midna pops out of his shadow before they start the climb to the Goron's, out of sight of the village. "How many guesses that blond, one-punch woman is Ruby's sister? I mean, how many other humans do you think are up there?" At his blank look she cackles and zooms back into his shadow.

Link sighs and starts climbing the netting. Try as he might, he can't imagine fun-sized Ruby having a sister with enough strength to punch people through walls. He saw the patch job but… lucky shot?

Link, even with the iron boots, gets slammed by the first Goron and groans silently to his feet with the decision that Ruby and her sister are either inhuman or just really lucky.

"Or you need practice," Midna taunts after he says so.

;;;

"Anyone else?" Yang taunts, motioning to the three of five still-standing Gorons. Ruby huffs from where she watches off to the side. "Come on, guys. That was _easy_."

The elder of the Gorons chuckles and hobbles his way around the cowering Goron guards. "Go on then. You have more than proven yourself. We welcome brothers such as yourself gladly into the tribe."

"Sweet!" Yang cheers and turns to Ruby. "Come on, sis! It's all good to go!"

No one questions whether Ruby needs to wrestle the Gorons to enter their mines. The redhead hops over to her sister and thanks them for allowing entry. "Maybe we can wrestle some other time!"

Yang cracks her knuckles threateningly and they are quick to assure the younger woman it doesn't matter. _Of course_ they're just thankful for strong brothers like them to go in and deal with the monster problem.

"Remember," the elder warns, "do not enter the room that is sealed and locked deep in the mine.

"The lock is as big as a Goron's head," helpfully explains one of the Gorons Yang tossed into the wall. "You can't miss it."

"Thanks, Calbar!" Yang cheekily waves goodbye.

Then the sisters walk into the shadowy entrance of the volcano mine.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! A big thanks to all those who followed and favourited, and to James Birdsong and green12lighting for reviewing ! The support means a lot.**

 **I hope people enjoyed the chapter**


	6. Chapter 6: And Powerful Yang The Great

Chapter Six: And Powerful Yang The Great

"Gees," Yang huffs, regretting not leaving her jacket with the town. "Why is an active volcano so _hot_?"

Ruby giggles, wiping the sweat off her forehead. "At least we figured out the puzzle? I didn't want to see if we could hold up to jets of flames."

"We would have been fine." Yang jumps down and smashes the fire-breathing alligator thing. They look at the next obstacle – a wall that slowly closes once pulled back – and Yang sighs. "Hey, Ruby, would you mind holding it open."

"My cape is not going to catch on fire!"

"Yah, well, even then you're faster if I can't keep it open."

"I- okay fine. Just don't leave without me."

"I wouldn't dare!" Yang admonishes, forgetting she's already tried to split up the party of two.

Ruby huffs, sweating dotting her forehead as she leans back with the chain keeping the wall open. Her gaze follows Yang's game of dodge-the-lava, thinking about her other teammates. Blake may have been fine, but Weiss would have _melted_. Hopefully there weren't any of the Twili in here, she's not sure if she can get her silver eyes working to help them without the buffer of twilight falling from the sky, suffocating the area. Yang might have better luck with that.

"I've got it!" calls her sister from the other side. "Let go!"

"Alright!" Ruby slacks the chain. "You good?"

"I'm good! Get on over here!"

"Here I come!" Ruby isn't stupid to use her semblance around the lava spouts (not after the accident with rose petals catching on fire) and takes to hopping around. "Thanks, Yang!"

The next room has a pool of water, while the ledge high above is what they need.

"Yang, no."

"Just a splash on my face!"

"No! It's going to be all sticky and gross! Yang don't- don't! Ewww!" The water's _warm_.

"Ugh…" Yang waves at the Goron when they _finally_ get to the next room. Steam rises from the sisters. "Hi."

"We're just passing through," Ruby smiles sweetly, lowering her hood. "You wouldn't happen to have seen a dark object about yay-big," she spreads her hands, "around here, would you? It either has this horn-thing or these curly circles going down it."

"Real descriptive, sis…"

"I haven't seen it," the Goron coughs, amused. "I am Gor Amoto, and I take it you are the dragon and her sister."

"That's us," Yang smiles awkwardly.

"Sorry to impose," Ruby crosses her arms. "It's got to be around here somewhere, so we've got to keep searching."

"I understand," Gor Amoto wheezes. "Just be careful, the further the search the more likely you'll come across more monsters. They've infested the mines, taking control of our automations and attacking all in their paths."

Ruby feels the echo of similarity. She and Yang exchange a short, acknowledging look. "We'll deal with it."

After all, it's why they became huntresses. To stop the monsters of the world.

;;;

 _Just like goat herding_ , Link thinks to himself, tossing away yet another Goron. His innate magic is keeping him from overheating, and even Midna is silent the higher they go. The Twilight Gate she has control of looms closer and closer, until finally the steam vents no longer overheat hallways and before them is the Goron's central home. He's spotted right away, every Goron going on high alert.

Link doesn't sigh, but it's close. Maybe they would let him pass if he was a wolf. Maybe he'd be able to know how far Ruby and her sister have gone. Or, maybe he'd have drowned in sweat under all the fur.

Link jumps off the ledge, rolling, only to regret it moments later as the volcano begins to rumble. There is no shelter in this area, and the Goron guards are eyeing him like a threat. They don't even flinch when they're hit with falling, _flaming_ rocks. Link moves in circles, trying to preserve stamina, and he _runs_ , and-

"Whoa…" Midna appears from his shadow once the eruption finishes. They both gaze up at the smoldering rock at least three times his height. "This looks dangerous… Is this the traditional Death Mountain welcome?" She flashes him a toothy smile, "Eee hee!"

Link does give a quiet sigh now, alone expect for the wary Goron guards. He unsheathes his sword and reequips the boots. Thankfully, this merely startles the guards. In no time, Link finds himself near the top. It's… _a long way down_.

The mountain rumbles again. Time to head in. He's got people see and things to find.

The sight of six strong, intense Gorons steamrolling towards him does not fill Link with fear. He sets his feet, iron boots on, and hopes he can hold off at least one. There is still relief, however, when the elder calls them off, "ENOUGH! Is this young one such an imposing enemy that you must all gang up on him? I think not, Little Brothers."

Gor Coron introduces himself, and then eyes Link from head to toe. "Tell me, little human, do you come from the village below? Or are you here to search for the two sister humans?"

Link visibly tenses, eyes widening. _So they did come here._

"You have done well to come this far." The elder Gor Coron chuckles a bit. "You are strong… maybe even the strength of the eldest sister. However… The mines beyond here are sacred to my tribe. Outsiders are not allowed. Unless…"

Link straightens. Narrows his eyes. _I will do all I can_ , he thinks. _To help these people, those of the village, Midna, and Ruby and her sister._ Because one does not simply throw those guarding their mountain like it is goat herding without some familiarity sinking in. No one climbs Death Mountain and survives without gaining respect for those who live on it.

One does not travel with an imp in their shadow without getting a bit fond of it, even if Midna left him to die in the explosives house; yes, he's still salty about that.

The Goron elder smiles, "I could make an exception… but you would have to beat me in a contest of power. Are you willing to try that, little human?"

 _Yes_ , Link replies with a swift nod.

Sumo wrestling with Mayor Bo was easy. The Goron's elder makes him work for the prize. The _pride and attention_ that sharpens at the challenge creates an aura Link does not realize. When he is in the ready position, he is a warrior.

(Gor Coron sees this and smiles. Neither of the humans – their new brothers – who went into the mines had this edge to them. Maybe this one can help their patriarch. This boy may have the tempered soul of the legendary hero, coming to save them in their hour of need as he promised so long ago.)

Link wins, and from the ground the elder smiles, "Young warrior… You have a strong will… and sharp eyes." He stands and grins. "Fine traits… Want to see how well you can use them?"

Link believes they come from the wolf transformation. He does not see how they will help him stop the volcano from erupting or save the patriarch, but he is still going to try. Everyone wants something from him, and it all leads to the same place. If what the elder says is true, then even the spirits want from him as well, more than restoring the light to the land.

There is something bigger here, and he does not understand it fully. For now, Link will keep going. He hopes to find the one person who has not wanted quests from him since the whole mess started. The Hero's hand curls around his sword, ready to fight off the monsters and yet more than ready to see his ( _packmate_ ) new friend once again.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! A big thanks to all those who followed and favourited, and to Guest and Shade Midnight for reviewing! The support really means a lot.**

 **I hope everyone has a fantastic day**


End file.
